


Space Station

by orphan_account



Series: Forget Me Not [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been in a severe car accident, and Seven refuses to leave your side until you wake up.





	

He hasn’t left your side. Not for a second. Not even to shower or eat or sleep.

Yoosung has to bring food to stop him from starving, but he just turns away the food and drinks the Doctor Pepper. He wants to stay awake for you.

Sometimes he catches himself sleeping. His head will drop onto your lap on the hospital bed and he’ll jerk himself awake so he doesn’t sink too deep into sleep. He doesn’t want to miss a single second of anything that might happen. You could slip away at any moment, or wake up. He can’t let himself sleep. He just can’t.

He’s just resting his eyes. He’s leaning on his folded arms on the bed and looking at you, his eyes are just blinking… just closing for a moment. And then he’s asleep

Yoosung walks in and sees Seven leaning on your lap on the bed asleep. He smiles to himself, putting the sandwich on the little table to the side for him to have when he wakes up.

He’s about to leave, but then Yoosung hears a breath catch in your throat and a small whimper escape. He spins back around and watches as your eyes open and stare up at the ceiling. Your chest is rising and falling heavily, as though you haven’t breathed for days.

Your head turns painfully to look at Yoosung, and he sees your eyes widen at the sight of him.

“Yoosung,” you croak. Yoosung smiles and walks back over to the bed, sitting next to Seven.

You hadn’t noticed him before, but you look down and let out a small shriek at the man asleep on your lap. Seven jolts awake and jerks upright at the sound.

“Wha- oh… oh my God! You’re awake!” he exclaims sleepily, barely aware of his surroundings. Is this a dream? It could be for all he knows. He grabs hold of your hand instinctively.

“Who the hell are you?!” you shoot at him, yanking your hand weakly from his grip. He lets it slip through his fingers as he feels your words slicing through him.

“I…it’s me? Seven… Luciel…” he chokes out.

“Yoosung… Yoosung, please help me. Who is this? Is he your friend? Why was he asleep on me?!” you’re getting more and more panicked by the second.

Seven silently stands up.

“Seven…” Yoosung says, grabbing hold of his sleeve, but Seven pulls away roughly.

“Comfort her. You’re better at it than me,” he whispers, his voice defeated.

He practically runs out of the room so that you and Yoosung don’t see his tears.

It feels as though a million knives are stabbing right through his heart. A million spears in his chest. A million daggers in his brain. Hooks ripping at his flesh from the inside, leaving gashes which will never heal.

He wishes he were dreaming, but it’s all too real as he sinks to the floor with his back to the cold, sterile wall. Harsh reality starts sinking in through his wounds, and he can feel the pain seeping through his body.

He lets out a few choked words into the empty hallway.

“We were supposed to marry at the space station,”

But it was always meant to be this way. He was never supposed to have you. You were never supposed to be his.


End file.
